Outbreak (John Smith 10)
Story The downtown area is desolated, as Trumbipulor tears through the street. Elektra fires energy shots at him, not even reacting to them. John fires mana blasts, which only gets his attention. Trumbipulor: Well, well. So you’re the famous John Smith I’ve heard about. John: And you’re an elephant alien. My, what big ears you have. Trumbipulor: Ha! Funny. You think you can lure me into a trap and defeat me. Trumbipulor charges at them, as John takes a wide leg stance. He claps his hands together, as two earth walls come out of the ground, slamming into Trumbipulor. He doesn’t slow down, as John and Elektra roll out of the way. Elektra: Any more bright ideas? You can’t stop a minotaur with a wall. John: Hm. Trumbipulor turns around, as John turns into Wildvine. Trumbipulor charges, as Wildvine catches him in his fingers, tangling him and lifting off the ground. He twists his arms, then unwinds them, slamming Trumbipulor into the road, demolishing it. Trumbipulor groans, as he stays down. Wildvine: Just took a force stronger than he could give. Get ahold of Molly. A Plumber ship comes down later, as Molly, Morty and Hobble come out. Molly: Nice job, Smith. Hobble: (Stuttering) W-w-w-we’re expected to take this guy away?! Molly: Oh, don’t get your undies in a bunch. We just have to transport him to the Null Void. Then our job is done. Elektra: Thanks, Molly. Getting rid of this brute will make all our lives easier. Molly: Glad to help you, Elektra. Keep him on a leash, will ya? Elektra: Yes, ma’am! John: Hey! Morty leads Trumbipulor onto the Plumber ship, Molly and Hobble following. The Plumbers go to the controls, as Trumbipulor opens his eyes, them black with purple outlines. End Scene In the Incarcecon prison, a large Plumber in a full Plumber suit throws Trumbipulor into a cell, using four arms. Plumber: Ah, stay down! You big lug! Trumbipulor: You won’t be saying that for too long. The Black Hawk strikes in the dead of night. The Plumber turns, confused. Plumber: And screeches to the sky as it is victorious. The Plumber removes his helmet, revealing it to be Gorvan. Gorvan: You are a member? Trumbipulor: Work with them at least. Our plan needed us in here, and they already had an inside man. Gorvan: What can I do? Trumbipulor groans, as Ghostfreak comes out of him, Gorvan alerted. Ghostfreak: You shall transport me to the control room for the prison. Together we shall conquer and take over this prison. Ghostfreak enters Gorvan, who groans at the encounter. Gorvan: Bah! You taste horrible! Gorvan puts his helmet back on, and locks Trumbipulor’s door. Gorvan then wanders off, as he makes his way to the control tower. Inside the control room are two guards, both alarmed by Gorvan’s appearance. Guard: Halt! State your purpose! We aren’t to be relieved until tomorrow. Gorvan: My apologies. But I was asked to come here. Guard: By who? Ghostfreak leaves Gorvan, as he pulls back his second skin, revealing his true form. Ghostfreak: By me! The guards scream in terror, as one starts firing at Ghostfreak, the other reaching for the alarm. Ghostfreak lifts his finger, the second guard levitating. He flies into the back of the first guard, both guards hitting the ground. Ghostfreak extends tentacles from his chest, squeezing both of them. His head spins around, looking back at Gorvan. Ghostfreak: Gorvan, you know how to use these controls, correct? Gorvan: That is correct. Ghostfreak’s head spins back around, looking at the guards. Ghostfreak: That means that you two are obsolete. Shall your cleansing be (He squeezes harder with his tentacles, the guards losing their breath, unable to scream.) painful. Several cracks and breaks later, the guards stop resisting. Ghostfreak tosses their corpses aside, as he reverts, the Intellectuary looking out the window, seeing the prison yard. Gorvan: A shapeshifter? Intellectuary: Assemble the guards in the prison yard. Then, lock down the exits, as well as releasing the prisoners. Gorvan: What are you going to do? Intellectuary: Nothing. Just causing an outbreak. Gorvan: What about the high security prisoners in isolation? Intellectuary: Release them as well. End Scene All of the guards are mobilized in the prison yard, all the prisoners in their cells. The guards are confused on what was happening. Intellectuary: (Over speaker) Hello everyone. Many of you have been here for a long time, some a short time. I am here to say that it is time for freedom, on all sides. Psyphon goes to the door of his cell, confused. Psyphon: What is he talking about? Intellectuary: Plumbers have always been the thorn in our side, arresting us whenever we do something they don’t deem “acceptable.” Who is to say if our actions are right or wrong, but ourselves?! They are a society of oppression, sealing away those that refuse to bow down to their ways. Kork: Argh! That be true! These scalawags don’t appreciate our powers of destruction and torture! Intellectuary: I give you, the inmates of Incarcecon, a chance to reverse the flow of order. All you have to do, The doors to the prison yard lock, the guards raising their blasters, uneasy. The locks on the prison cells unlock. Intellectuary: Is kill every last guard here. The cell doors open, as the inmates charge out of their cells, giving off battle cries. The guards open fire on them, several inmate falling. Vulkanus charges through, and punches a guard away, claiming his blaster. Vulkanus: Hey! Sparklefunk! Vulkanus tosses the blaster to Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, who starts mowing down the guards with upmost precision. Kraab blasts guards with his claw. Thunderpig, Kork, the Vreedle Brothers and Psyphon pick up the blasters off the fallen. Psyphon: Now we’re talking! Fistina, Solid Plugg, Bubble Helmet and Ssserpent take out guards with their bare hands. Sixsix uses his concealed weapons to fight. Guards start to run, as a door opens, Ma Vreedle coming through. Guard: Ma?! But, you’re locked up in isolation. Ma: Not anymore! There’s a regime change around here! Ma grabs the guard, breaking his neck. Ma enters the room, with Darkstar, Sunny, Maul, P’andor and Aggregor following behind. Sunny: (Stretching) Ah! It’s been so long since I’ve stretched my legs! Darkstar: I agree. Sunny jumps back in fear, Darkstar looking at her through his helmet. Darkstar: I’ll feed on you later. Sunny: (Shaking) Yeah? Just try it. Maul charges in, taking guards down in swift movements. Darkstar walks by guards, blasting them and draining their energy with dark energy blasts. Sunny goes manic, blasting everything while screaming. Aggregor simply walks through, ignoring the carnage going on around him. He goes to a door, and tries to absorb the electricity to override the door. It opens, as the Intellectuary appears, dragging Morgg behind him. Intellectuary: The Osmosian prisoner, I assume? Do stick around. I have a another speech and demonstration to give. Aggregor: And what’s to stop me from killing you and leaving right now? Aggregor grabs Intellectuary, to drain him of his life force. Energy sparks, but Intellectuary just takes it, his one green eye drilling into Aggregor’s eyes. Aggregor backs up, frightened. Aggregor: What are you? No life force to absorb. Intellectuary walks past Aggregor, the door closing behind him. The battle was finished, the inmates victorious. Intellectuary gets up on a stand, holding Morgg overhead. Intellectuary: Well done, my friends. I am the Intellectuary, your savior! (The crowd cheers, as Aggregor watches with suspicion.) Today is a glorious day. As of now, you are all members of the Incursean Empire! The crowd stops cheering, as they all mutter to each other, confused. Intellectuary: You see, as your savior, you now owe your allegiance to me. And I shall make use of each one of you, as my soldiers. Psyphon: Now hold on there! (Psyphon walks forward.) Do you really think, after killing all these Plumbers, that we’re just going to join you?! Psyphon points his blaster at Intellectually, as Trumbipulor grabs the blaster out of his hand, crushing it with his trunk. Intellectuary: Oh, that’s precisely why you’ll join. You are all now wanted for murder. Which means a life sentence, or even a death sentence. The only way to escape it is to come with me, and continue the fight against the Plumbers. Ma: And what if we doggone right refuse?! Intellectuary smirks, as he transforms into Toepick, one evil glaring eye peeking through the bars of the helmet. Vulkanus: Just like that John Smith! A shapeshifter! Toepick turns around, facing away from the crowd. He holds Morgg up, who begins to wake. Morgg: What? (He looks at Toepick.) You’ll never get away with this. Toepick: Oh. But I already have. His mask hisses, as it opens. the prisoners see a white light enveloping Morgg, as he begins screaming in terror. Morgg: No! Please! Please stop! I’m begging you! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Morgg’s body turns to stone, as Toepick’s mask closes. He turns back to the crowd, who was terrified, and crushes the Morgg statue. Toepick: In order to escape, I turned you all into cold blooded killers, like myself. If you disobey me, if you fail me, if I have any reason to believe that you are not giving me your absolute loyalty: I will kill you. In as painful a way as Morgg did. So, I ask you all. Toepick reverts. Intellectuary: Do you want to live, or die? The crowd is silent, everyone afraid to speak first. Darkstar: Live. Thunderpig: Live! The crowd cheers, as they start chanting. Crowd: Live! Live! Live! Live! Live! Live! Intellectuary smiles, as Aggregor watches, with stern eyes. Aggregor: You’ll have to die first, it seems like. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Molly Gunther * Hobble * Morgg (death) Villains * Intellectuary (Main character) * Trumbipulor * Gorvan * Psyphon * Aggregor * Darkstar * Sunny * Ma Vreedle Cameo Villains * Captain Kork * Vulkanus * Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk * Thunderpig * Vreedle Brothers ** Octagon Vreedle ** Rhomboid Vreedle * Fistina * Solid Plugg * Bubble Helmet * Ssserpent * Sixsix * Maul * P'andor Aliens Used By John * Wildvine By Intellectuary * Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) * Toepick (first re-appearance) Trivia * Intellectuary recruits all the prisoners from Incarcecon, many of them just locked away in Omniverse. ** However, some have been here since previous series. * Gorvan is revealed to be the Black Hawk working inside Incarcecon, that freed Khyber and Liam in Of Predators and Prey (John Smith 10). * Sunny is revealed to still be alive after Darkstar absorbed her power in the Clone Wars, 6 series ago. ** She also still fears him. * Morgg makes his main canon debut, having only appeared in John Smith 10: Final Fantasy before this point. Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Episodes Category:John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc